Jogos Vorazes - Esperança - Final Feliz
by Daphne Prim
Summary: Quando terminei de ler esperança, senti um vazio enorme. O fim de Katniss, angustiante, sufocado... Prim morta. Não, não podia ser. Então, percebi que não poderia conviver com esse final, e resolvi escrever o meu. Bem, para quem for ler, espero que gostem. Vou fazer o possível para que esse final seja plausível com o resto da história, mas sem muito sofrimento.
1. Explicação

Quando terminei de ler Esperança, senti um vazio tão grande... O fim de Katniss, angustiante e sufocado, em constante depressão e pesadelos que a assolavam. Prim, morta. Não, não podia ser. Ela realmente tinha pegado fogo, quando tudo o que eu mais queria é que isso fosse apenas uma metáfora para a revolução. Foi com esse pensamento que percebique não conseguiria conviver com esse final, e decidi criar um novo final por minha conta. Ele vai começar a partir do capítulo 24. Pra quem não se lembra e não possui o livro por perto, foi o capítulo que terminou com Peeta e Gale conversando no porão da loja de Tigris. Até esse ponto da história é tudo igual, a única diferença é que Finnick Odair não morreu com os betantes. Ele ainda está firme e forte e faz parte dos seis que sobraram na missão de Katniss. Bem, para quem for ler, espero que gostem. Vou fazer o possível para que esse final seja plausível com o resto da história, mas sem muito sofrimento.


	2. Capítulo 24

Um arrepio percorre meu corpo de alto a baixo. Será que algum dia vou conseguir escolher entre os dois? Será que precisarei fazer essa escolha? Ou será que algum deles estará morto até o final da guerra? Terminarei os dias com o outro, mas sempre pensando em como seria com o um... Não, não quero isso, definitivamente. Não tenho condições de decidir nada com relação aos meus sentimentos agora, mas sei que prefiro tomar essa decisão mais adiante a ser obrigada a conviver com alguma decisão feita pelo destino. Por isso, agora se torna uma questão ainda mais profunda manter ambos firmes e fortes até que esse inferno termine. E foi com esse pensamento que bolei o plano durante o café da manhã: nos dividiríamos em dois grupos de refugiados. Peeta, Gale e eu em um grupo, Finnick, Pollux e Cressida no outro. Iríamos no mesmo passo, de modo que conseguíssemos sempre enxergar uns aos outros, mas separados porque provavelmente as pessoas procurariam os seis infiltrados juntos. E, como eu nem precisava dizer, meu plano era perfeito para mim. Assim, poderia manter Peeta e Gale salvos a qualquer custo. Não importa o que aconteça, no final dessa septuagésima sexta edição dos Jogos Vorazes, teremos no mínimo dois vencedores. Peeta e Gale. Nem que para isso eu mesma tenha que me eliminar.

Não sei se é porque agora sou a capitã do time ou se o plano era realmente bom, mas não houve nenhuma objeção, embora as expressões nos rostos de Peeta e Gale não fossem as mais agradáveis. Seja lá qual foi o lapso de amizade que eles tiveram ontem, não perdurou até hoje. Tenho certeza de que eles não gostariam de ficar me seguindo, um ao lado do outro, como se fosse uma metáfora da situação toda, mas eles não tem outra opção. Eles sabem que não vou deixar nenhum dos dois pra trás, não importa o quanto Peeta tente me convencer de que pode ficar louco e tentar me matar. Se isso acontecer, Gale pode tentar interceptar ou eu mesma vou lidar com isso.

Tigris preparou um ótimo café da manhã para nós. Estou aliviada, depois de ter passado tanto tempo imaginando que ela poderia nos denunciar devido aos anúncios que eles faziam na TV. Quem entregasse um dos seis, ganharia uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro. Mas ela não o fez. Ainda bem, porque estávamos totalmente a mercê do seu caráter. Comemos bem, ovos, pães, cremes, presunto. Ela fez compras no mercado que havia se formado próximo de onde estávamos. Enquanto eu tomava o leite, que normalmente costumava ser mais fresco na antiga capital, mais uma leva de refugiados passou pela rua da loja. Eles estavam todos se acumulando em torno do Círculo da Cidade, o que levava a pensar que os rebeldes estavam cada vez mais próximos.

- É capaz deles chegarem à mansão antes mesmo de nós – Comentou Finnick. Todos concordamos. Mas estávamos particularmente calados nesse café da manhã. Acho que o medo de sermos pegos antes mesmo de entrar na mansão tomava conta de nós. Como se tudo isso, todas as pessoas mortas, tivessem sido em vão. Foi por isso que, logo depois de levantarmos da mesa, já começamos a bolar mil maneiras de ficarmos irreconhecíveis. Tigris nos ajudou muito, com perucas, roupas e outros acessórios usados na capital. Ela retocou nossa maquiagem, colocando mais quilos de pó e sim, ficamos bem diferentes, o que dava uma alívio tremendo considerando a situação.

Foi depois disso que nos despedimos dela com míseros agradecimentos que jamais cobririam nossa dívida. Ela nos ajudou em um momento crucial, e nunca me esquecerei disso. Saímos da loja já divididos nos grupos que propus. A neve estava alta, e apesar do frio ser nosso aliado no disfarce fazendo com que usássemos muita roupa, dificultava nossos passos. Mas não era a neve o maior empecilho, e sim a quantidade de refugiados da Capital, que criavam uma multidão naquela rua e nas que se seguiam até o Círculo da Cidade. Dessa maneira, mesmo tentando manter o passo rápido, nosso trajeto foi bastante demorado, e várias vezes Peeta, Gale e eu acabamos perdendo Cressida, Pollux e Finnick de vista por alguns segundos ou até minutos.

Então, finalmente, avistei a mansão do presidente. Havia uma fila enorme de pessoas nos largos portões que ficavam nas laterais da mansão. Elas tentavam desesperadamente adentrar no local, e os guardas quase não podiam mais contê-las. O que foi ótimo para nós, claro. Nos encaixamos em meio à multidão e no instante seguinte já estávamos lá dentro. O lugar era lindo. As paredes tão altas que dava a impressão de que podiam tocar o céu. Os muitos pilares de mármore quase iluminavam o local, agora lotado de pessoas desesperadas e até esfomeadas. Mas, é claro, não iríamos encontrar o presidente nesse longo corredor onde estávamos.

- Agora que estamos aqui dentro, qual é o próximo passo para achar Snow? – pergunto. Não havíamos trocado muitas palavras até esse ponto, até porque é difícil conversar em meio à multidão. O máximo que conseguíamos dizer e o outro ouvir – ou talvez fazer linguagem labial – eram coisas como "venha!", "por aqui", entre outras palavras do gênero. Mas agora o meu grupo composto por Peeta e Gale estava em um cantinho um pouco mais silencioso. O outro grupo estava um pouco distante, mas parado também e provavelmente esperando que eu desse algum sinal do que iríamos fazer.

- Katniss, – diz Peeta – Tenho algumas memórias desse lugar. Viemos aqui após anunciarmos nosso casamento. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro – respondo – Mas não passamos por esse corredor. Entramos pela porta da frente e fomos direto para o salão de festas.

- Sim. Eu me lembro... E, mesmo que vagamente, também me lembro que atrás do salão existiam algumas janelas de vidro, que mostravam um longo jardim externo. Acho que se seguirmos esse corredor até o final, podemos encontrar o jardim, e então tentar entrar pelo salão de festas. Não sei, é só uma ideia para tentarmos avançar um pouco.

Olhei para Gale, que parecia gostar da ideia. Acho que porque não conseguia pensar em nenhuma opção. As pessoas caminhavam no corredor e entravam e saíam nos quartos ao redor. Havia muitas portas, portanto, muitos quartos, mas não tínhamos conhecimento se algum deles poderia nos levar à Snow. Provavelmente não, já que o presidente é um sobrevivente nato, e não ficaria tão exposto assim. Acho que Gale também pensou assim, pois disse:

- Bem, é um plano.

- Vamos lá! – Concordei e começamos a andar de novo rumo ao final do corredor. Pollux, Cressida e Finnick logo nos seguiram. Peeta estava certo. Havia um jardim ao final. Porém, havia também três pacificadores montando guarda em frente à porta que levava ao tal jardim. Poderíamos passar por eles tranquilamente do meu jeito. Eu, Gale e nossas flechas acabariam com eles em segundos, mas também causariam um pânico estrondoso nas pessoas e Snow logo saberia da nossa presença, o que poderia prejudicar bastante nosso plano.

Olhei para Peeta e soube de imediato o que ele estava pensando. Ele queria ser a isca. Chamar a atenção com sua presença revelada, fazendo com que os pacificadores se ocupassem e então e Gale poderíamos continuar sua missão. Mas não o deixei nem continuar a pensar nessa ideia, pois segurei firme em seu pulso e disse:

- Nem pense nisso. Não vou te soltar, e se você por acaso tentar fazer algo do tipo, todos nós seremos pegos.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e abaixando os olhos, como se não pudesse discordar mais de mim.

- Então me dê algum plano melhor. Como nós podemos passar por essa porta se não for chamando a atenção dos guardas?

Peeta estava certo. Só conseguiríamos avançar se os guardas se distraíssem de alguma maneira. Mas não, eu jamais usaria Peeta como a distração, mesmo ele querendo tanto se tornar esse mártir. Alguma outra coisa deveria chamar a atenção dos guardas. Um tumulto, quem sabe...

Pedi para Gale tomar conta de Peeta e caminhei em direção aos outros três, que estavam parados a cerca de cinco metros atrás de nós. Disse a eles que precisava disso, de um tumulto, de uma agitação. Foi Cressida então que bolou o resto do plano.

- Bem, se vocês concordarem, posso puxar alguma briga com os refugiados. Posso tentar fazer com que eles briguem entre si, o que não é muito difícil aqui na Capital. Assim que os guardas vierem para tentar controlar a situação, eu vou embora. Acho muito difícil alcançar vocês, mas posso sair da mansão e seguir outro caminho para que eles não me peguem.

Todos concordamos. Estamos totalmente vazios de ideias, e quando surge qualquer uma, por mais tosca que seja, acabamos acatando. Peço para Cressida tomar cuidado e para Finnick e Pollux manterem uma boa distância quando o plano estiver em ação. Retorno para Peeta e Gale.

- Então, pensou em algo melhor? – pergunta Peeta.

- Não exatamente, mas acho que pode dar certo – respondo. Logo, em um determinado bolo de pessoas há uns dez metros de distância, as vozes começam a se elevar. Os guardas procuram entender o que está acontecendo, mas não vão até o local. Então, algumas pessoas começam a empurrar as outras, causando, agora sim, uma tremenda confusão. Berros, empurrões, chutes. Imagino o que Cressida possa ter inventado para fazer com que eles se revoltassem tanto. Penso que talvez agora eles estejam passando pelo que nós vivenciamos a vida inteira no 12. A fome, a carência, a dor. E não estão preparados para isso. Então, não deve ter sido difícil leva-los ao desespero.

A boa notícia é que dois guardas começam a andar acelerados para o local. A má notícia é que resta um em frente a porta de vidro. É claro que eles não iriam deixa-la assim, com tanta facilidade. De repente, Gale sai de perto de nós e vai de encontro ao guarda. A única coisa que consigo perceber é o olhar de espanto que lhe ocorre no momento em que reconhece Gale. Um segundo depois, está no chão. Gale havia quebrado seu pescoço.

Estremeci no mesmo instante. Não, ele não podia ter feito isso. Agora nosso plano acabou, não teremos tempo de alcançar Snow antes que notem o pacificador assassinado no corredor. Gale havia jogado tudo pelos ares. Porque ele faria isso? Será que imaginava que eu o deixaria para trás assumindo toda a responsabilidade enquanto eu seguia em frente? Exatamente como Peeta queria fazer alguns segundo atrás, quando rejeitei qualquer possibilidade? Será que ele queria que eu fizesse o mesmo por ele, implorasse para que ele não se entregasse?

Meus pensamentos desse tipo não duraram muito, pois Gale abriu a porta com facilidade – pelo visto, não estava trancada, sua única proteção eram os pacificadores – empurrou o corpo para o jardim e fez um sinal como quem dizia: "venham". Peeta e eu fomos em passos largos. Nem consegui conferir se Finnick e Pollux nos seguiram. Estava muito irritada com Gale por causa dessa atitude precipitada. Mas acabei entendendo. Precisávamos agir rápido, antes que os pacificadores acalmassem a agitação e voltassem. Eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa, se soubesse o que encontraria atrás daquela porta.

O jardim era tranquilo. Não havia ninguém lá. Nem pacificadores, nem refugiados, nem Avoxes. Apenas nós três. E depois, cinco. Fechamos a porta e ficamos longe da vista de qualquer pessoa que chegasse próximo a ela, de maneira que ninguém poderia nos ver através do vidro. Enquanto isso, Gale levava o cadáver para trás de uma árvore, tentando escondê-lo, eu acho. Eu ainda o olhava perplexa quando ele voltou soltando um sorrisinho, como quem dizia: "não atrapalhei seu plano, Catnip". Então, achei melhor ignorar ao invés de soltar qualquer bronca.

- Precisamos nos apressar. Esse lugar está tranquilo agora, mas ninguém garante que daqui a pouco ainda estará – disse.

- Eu duvido muito – refutou Finnick – Nunca havia vindo aqui, mas já ouvi falar desse lugar através de uma mulher da Capital a quem fui prestar serviços uma vez, a mando de Snow. Ela me disse que esse jardim é como um local sagrado para Snow, onde ele brinca com sua netinha. Nenhum empregado entra aqui a não ser em último caso.

Ótimo! Pensei. Pelo menos é uma preocupação a menos.

- Se esse é um local sagrado para ele, você acha que ele pode estar aqui, em seus últimos dias de vida, já que os rebeldes estão avançando tanto? – pergunta Peeta, sempre muito prestativo, a não ser quando insiste em se sacrificar. Aí fica insuportável.

- Não, não... – Finnick abaixa a cabeça, como quem está pensando em algo mais importante – Havia um lugar ainda mais importante. Uma estufa. Onde ele cultiva suas rosas. Garanto que esse é o local que Snow esperaria pelo seu fim, diante dessa situação.

Rosas, como as brancas, róseas e vermelhas que ele já me deu. Com certeza, cultivadas em seu jardim, em seu local sagrado. Um jardim para uma serpente. Irônico. Me lembro que meu pai uma vez me contou alguma história assim, só não consigo me lembrar como terminava. Acho que a serpente convencia um homem a fazer algo que foi prejudicial a ele. Ah, se encaixa como uma luva na personalidade de Snow. Prejudicar os outros é sua especialidade. Prejudicar, envenenar, matar, qualquer coisa do gênero se aplica muito bem.

- E alguém tem alguma ideia de como chegar nessa tal estufa? – pergunta Gale

- Não, vamos ter que procurar – responde Finnick – Mas não deve ser muito longe. Ninguém construiria uma estufa muito longe do jardim.

Então, caminhamos. Com tranquilidade, pelo fato de não ter ninguém, mas muito alertas, pois dadas as atuais circunstâncias, não seria muito estranho se Snow passasse a aceitar pacificadores em seu local sagrado.

Caminhamos entre diversas plantas e árvores, até que chegamos a uma fonte, que eu julgo ser o centro do jardim. Dessa fonte, posso ver a janela do salão de festas que Peeta havia se referido anteriormente. Mas algo chama mais minha atenção do que isso. E não é uma visão, não... Quem me dera fosse uma visão. É algo pior, algo que envenena minha mente. É um cheiro.

O cheiro de rosas com sangue.


	3. Capítulo 25

- Sigam-me – Disse, ferozmente. Sem hesitar, todos vieram. Seguimos para o outro lado da mansão, à esquerda do salão de festas e nos distanciando da porta por onde entramos. O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte. Eu estava indo para o lugar certo.

Nos deparamos com um bocado de arbustos, que formavam uma espécie de labirinto. Entramos formando uma fila. Eu, Peeta, Gale, Pollux e Finnick. Andamos por entre os arbustos verdes com flores brancas, que podiam confundir qualquer um, mas não a mim ou à minha determinação. O cheio ficava cada vez mais forte, e eu sabia para onde estava indo. Atravessamos o labirinto e lá estava ela. A estufa do presidente Snow.

Adentramos por uma longa porta de vidro e sentimos o calor, tão contraditório ao frio que estava fazendo lá fora. Começamos até a suar, e só piorava o cheiro das rosas. E do sangue, que estava aumento em proporções escandalosas. Ou talvez seja só na minha mente, porque não havia nenhum cadáver aqui. Apenas rosas, lindas rosas de todas as cores. E, no centro da estufa, lá estava ele, sentado em uma cadeira de balança.

- Eu estava esperando você chegar, Tordo – Disse, ainda de costas, mas logo se virou para continuar seu discurso – queria te contar algumas coisinhas antes que você coloque uma de suas flechas em minha cabeça.

- Não quero escutar nada que venha de você – eu disse, com muita raiva na voz. Aquela serpente, sentada bem ali na minha frente, era a responsável por tanto sofrimento. E não, eu não queria escuta-la tentar fazer minha mente. Não, eu não queria ouvir quaisquer propostas. Eu não queria negociar com o diabo, por assim dizer. Agora estava sozinha com ele, pois Peeta estava tendo um ataque, tampando os ouvidos como Annie fazia quando se sentia mal. Gale está o segurando, relativamente longe de mim e Snow, que continua:

- Eu só quero me certificar de que você também não esteja tão iludida, como muitos outros. Bem, meu grande erro foi ter sido lento demais para entender o plano de Coin. Entender que o que ela queria era apenas ter o meu lugar. E o que ela fez para conseguir isso foi muito inteligente e, ao mesmo tempo, muito simples. Deixou que os distritos enfrentassem a Capital e perdessem seus homens enquanto o 13 ficava imune, sem nenhum arranhão. Afinal, não foi exatamente esse distrito que iniciou uma rebelião que levou aos Dias Escuros e depois abandonou os demais distritos? Sim... Mas eu não estava acompanhando os movimentos de Coin. Eu estava muito preocupado com os seus, com o Tordo. Acho que nós dois fomos feitos de bobos.

- Você está mentindo! – eu grito, incrédula.

- Ah, minha querida srta. Everdeen. Achei que havíamos acordado em não mentir um para o outro.

Ele está certo. Ele está falando a verdade. Suas palavras às vezes podem envenenar e convencer as pessoas a acreditarem no oposto do que elas acreditam, mas seus olhos não mentem. Eu consigo ver que aquilo é verdade. No fundo, eu sempre desconfiei. Eu nunca confiei no distrito 13. Estamos em uma guerra sem um lado bom e um lado ruim, mas com dois lados que querem o poder. Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes.

Mas agora não é hora de se virar contra ele, se não pode não restar ninguém. Eles têm minha mãe e Prim. Minha doce Prim, a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo. Não, não posso correr o risco de perdê-la. Não vou me voltar contra o 13, não agora. Agora é hora de vencer o nosso principal inimigo nesses últimos anos. E esse inimigo é Snow, é a Capital, que levava nossas crianças para morte, que nos deixava passar fome, que nos tratava como escravos para suprir seus luxos. Apontar os defeitos do distrito 13 não diminui sua culpa, muito menos meu ódio por ele.

- Você tem razão, Snow. O 13 quer tomar o lugar da Capital, e para isso deixou os outros distritos lutarem enquanto ele saía ileso. - digo

- Fico feliz em tê-la alertado – ele responde.

- Mas você cometeu apenas um erro – ele levanta seus olhos para mim, assustado e se indagando. Que erro seria esse? – Foi ao assumir que eu fui feita de boba. Não, eu nunca confiei no 13, desde o início. E não, eu não vou deixa-los vencer – Ele levantou seu rosto, agora me olhando com tanta profundidade que dava pra sentir uma beliscada na alma. E então, abre um sorriso. Aumentando o cheiro de sangue no local. Mas sou eu quem continua falando, agora cortando sua felicidade em pedacinhos – Mas também não vou deixar você vencer. Não depois de tudo que você fez.

E enfio uma flecha em sua cabeça.

Ele cai, quase que instantaneamente morto. O fim do opressor. Pelo menos de um dos opressores. O que isso representa para os distritos. Representa que sim, uma pequena garota conseguiu vencer o grande pesadelo que nos assolou durante tantos anos. Isso dá aos distritos força, isso os dá esperança. É isso o que eu sempre signifiquei. Esperança. E agora consegui uma coisa que tanto sonhei há algum tempo atrás. Ah, quem me dera se tudo fosse terminar aqui. Agora, ainda tenho que enfrentar uma provável opressão do 13, se tudo o que Snow disse foi verdade. E, sinceramente, eu acredito que de fato, foi. Eu teria que colocar o 13 nos trilhos ainda.

Olho ao meu redor. Peeta já parou de se debater, e me olha fixamente. Gale também, perplexo, apesar de não ter soltado os braços de Peeta. Pollux estava com as mãos em sua câmera, filmando tudo, e com um sorriso no rosto. Finnick, o tão forte Finnick, não sorri. Mas vejo uma lágrima descendo em seu rosto. Ele pensa que tudo acabou agora. Queria poder vivenciar essa felicidade também.

Mas outra coisa chama minha atenção. Peeta, ele volta a se debater e agora grita: - Katniss! Ela é um bestante! Ela matou Snow, e agora o próximo sou eu! Me deixe ir! Me solta, Gale!

Eu corri em direção a eles. Peeta estava cada vez mais amedrontado, e Gale com certeza pensava que o que eu estava fazendo era errado. Que não deveria me aproximar deles. Mas continuei. Quando me aproximei, Peeta já não conseguia mais gritar. Apenas me olhava, como se a morte estivesse tão próxima que seria impossível fugir. Mas é claro que não vou mata-lo. Eu pego a pérola que estava em meu bolso e em seguida a coloco em sua mão.

Há um choque. No início, ele olha aquilo sem entender. Mas depois, as lembranças vêm. Agora ele se acalmou, está olhando fixamente para a pérola, e tenho a impressão de que, talvez, possa ter o antigo Peeta de volta.

- Gale, você poderia nos deixar a sós um momento? – Ele me olha meio contrariado, mas entende.

- Se precisar de mim, é só chamar – diz, enquanto se afasta.

Volto minha atenção para Peeta, que agora levanta os olhos da pérola para mim.

- Eu dei essa pérola pra você no Massacre Quaternário. Verdadeiro ou falso? – ele pergunta.

- Verdadeiro.

- Quando a gente estava nessa arena eu queria te salvar. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro

- E você, você também queria me salvar. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro. Eu estava decidida a fazer isso de qualquer maneira, você quisesse ou não.

- E, uma noite, quando estávamos montando guarda... Eu disse que você tinha pessoas que se preocupavam com você, mas eu não. Por isso eu deveria morrer...

O interrompi, continuando seu raciocínio: - E eu disse que eu precisava de você.

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos nesse mesmo instante. Ele estava se lembrando. Ele estava percebendo que aquilo, aquele momento tão nosso, era real. A capital deve ter se esquecido de usar aquele momento? Não. Eu duvido disso. Eu acho que eles podem ter deturpado esse momento também. Mas se esqueceram de pérola. Eles não tinham esse objeto para lhe retirar todo o significado que estava trazendo à Peeta agora. Não, essa lembrança eles não podiam tirar. Então, ele perguntou:

- Você ainda precisa? De mim?

- Claro que sim! – falei soltando um sorrisinho choroso. Como ele não percebia, depois de tudo que eu fiz para mantê-lo vivo, que eu o queria do meu lado? Aliás, que eu precisava dele ao meu lado. Exatamente como Gale falou na noite anterior... Será que eu precisava dele para sobreviver? Acho que sim... – Eu preciso de você, Peeta. Por favor, volta pra mim?

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto uma lágrima descia, e disse: - Estou de volta, Katniss.

Nos abraçamos. Foi o melhor abraço que eu tinha recebido nos últimos tempos. Ele estava de volta, meu aliado, meu companheiro. Ele não havia desistido. Eu precisava dele, e ele precisava de mim.

- Você não acha mais que sou uma bestante, que quero mata-lo, que tentei mata-lo? – pergunto, rindo.

- Eu sei que não – ele responde, rindo mais ainda, mas ficando sério em seguida – Parece que eu estava envenenado. Como fiquei na primeira arena quando as teleguiadas me picaram. Agora não, está tudo tranquilo. Me lembro de tudo, estou limpo. Só me lembro que Beete estava tentando eletrocutar a arena, e depois que acordei no distrito 13. O plano dele deu certo?

- A história é um pouco mais complexa – respondo, sorrindo – mas vou te explicar tudo assim que os rebeldes assumirem completamente a Capital. Prometo. Agora precisamos ir. Nos esconder, talvez. Antes que os Pacificadores nos encontrem, com Snow morto ao lado.

Me levantei. Mas Peeta segurou meu pulso.

- Katniss? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu olhei para saber do que se tratava aquilo – Você tem sentimentos por mim. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro - respondi enquanto sorria e estendia uma mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se. Ele também sorriu, genuinamente. Fomos até Gale, Finnick e Pollux, que estavam conversando sobre o que fazer agora que Snow estava morto.

Finnick disse que deveríamos ficar ali mesmo. Se aparecesse um ou outro pacificador, atiraríamos neles. Mas não compensava sair de lá, já que provavelmente os rebeldes já deveriam estar quase dentro da mansão e logo nos achariam.

Foi o que aconteceu. Não passaram nem cerca de 20 minutos da conversa e rebeldes entraram pela estufa. Quando nos encontraram, vieram diversos gritos de alegria. Havíamos vencido a Capital. Os distritos, tão maltratados durante tantos anos, conseguiram dar a volta por cima.

Logo já havia muitos rebeldes, e estávamos em uma sala dentro da mansão com muitas outras pessoas comemorando, enquanto Pollux provavelmente tinha ido ajudar o pessoal com as filmagens. Mais tarde, quando estivesse tudo pronto, todas as televisões de toda Panem mostrariam imagens dos rebeldes invadindo a Capital, da minha flechada em Snow e, enfim, das comemorações. Era dia de festa. Estava tão animada que nem conseguia pensar no meu próximo possível inimigo, o distrito 13. Eu havia me permitido esquecer isso, pelo menos nessa noite.

Estávamos todos ali, em festa, na mansão do presidente. Comida, risos, alegria. Prim e minha mãe chegaram, e agora eu tinha a convicção de que estávamos todos salvos. Até Gale, que sempre achei ousado demais para conseguir sobreviver a isso tudo. E até Peeta, que agora havia voltado. Sem mais fome, sem mais torturas, sem mais Jogos Vorazes. A septuagésima sexta edição dos Jogos havia terminado com mais vencedores do que eu sempre sonhara.

E o melhor de tudo é que não era uma daquelas festas fúteis da Capital, como a que fui com Peeta depois de ter nosso casamento anunciado. Era uma festa simples, todos se vestiam simples. Eu ainda estava com aquelas roupas ridículas da Capital, mas pouco importava. Eu estava feliz. Feliz de verdade, como me senti pouquíssimas vezes na vida.

Gale estava conversando com alguns colegas de guerra que deve ter conhecido no 13. Peeta e eu estávamos com Annie e Finnick, dançando como se não existisse mais nenhum problema no mundo. Vez ou outra nos abraçávamos e deixávamos escapar uma lágrima. Mas agora as lágrimas eram de alegria. A essa altura, imagino que as imagens já tenham passado na TV. Mas eu não estava me preocupando com isso. Estava tudo muito bom.

Reencontrei Madge! Fiquei muito feliz em revê-la depois de tanto tempo sem saber o que havia acontecido com ela. Ela ficou o tempo todo aqui na Capital, na casa de um amigo do seu pai. Está imune, sem ferimentos, e feliz com o final da guerra. Ficamos um bom tempo juntas, até que Gale se aproximou. Ele veio agradecer os analgésicos de sua mãe, que ela gentilmente ofereceu quando ele havia levado aquela surra de um dos pacificadores. Ela sorriu e proferiu um agradecimento abafado. Nunca soube que ela simpatizava com ele. Achei que entre eles sempre existiu uma rixa. Mas talvez seja exatamente o mesmo tipo de inimizade que eu tinha com Peeta antes dos primeiros Jogos. A inimizade de saber que a gente não daria certo, porque a nossa situação não permitia. Uma inimizade de quem busca enxotar o outro, querendo na verdade é que ele fique por perto. Será?

E a festa seguiu até o dia amanhecer. Assistimos ao nascer do sol pela janela do salão de festas, a mesma que Peeta havia comentado mais cedo, que dava para o jardim. Enquanto assistíamos àquela bela visão, que estava ainda mais bela nas dadas circunstâncias, Peeta pegou minha mãe e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta. E foi apenas isso. Depois, estávamos todos muito cansados, e fomos dirigidos a belíssimos aposentos na mansão. Caí e dormi feito um anjo.


	4. Capítulo 26

Exceto pelo fato de que os pesadelos continuam. Coin, atirando uma flecha em mim, e me pendurando com roupa de tordo no Círculo da Cidade. Snow, voltando dos mortos, e rindo em frente ao meu cadáver. Tudo isso me fez acordar gritando. Mas já era outro dia, eu havia dormido bastante, e apesar dos problemas emocionais devido ao pesadelo, eu me sentia descansada.

Levantei e tomei um ótimo banho. Me permiti demorar, eu estava precisando. Quando terminei, coloquei qualquer roupa menos extravagante que encontrei no armário e sai do quarto. Agora, os corredores estavam vazios. Segui até encontrar uma sala com pessoas, e entrei. Parece que acertei em cheio. Lá estavam todos os vitoriosos que sobreviveram. Peeta, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick, Johanna e Beetee. Os outros haviam sido mortos durante a guerra, de diferentes maneiras. Sobraram só nós sete.

- Dormiu bastante, Katniss! – comenta Finnick – Faz sentido o Tordo sentir-se cansado depois disso tudo... Mas está melhor agora?

- Sim – evito comentar sobre os pesadelos, acho desnecessário destruir um pouquinho a felicidade de todos naquele exato momento. Mas vejo que Peeta percebeu, pela forma como ele me olhou.

Sentei-me em um sofá ao lado dele. Beetee estava sentado em uma cadeira na nossa frente, ao lado de uma lareira. Haymitch está bêbado parado do outro lado da sala, longe de nós. Finnick e Annie estavam de mãos dadas em frente à janela, observando a vista. Começaram a conversar entre si, de modo que dirigi minha pergunta apenas à Peeta e Beetee.

- E agora, o que vai acontecer?

- A presidente Coin fará um discurso daqui a pouco – responde Beetee – Estamos todos esperando. Logo passará naquela tela – ele aponta uma tela de televisão encostada em uma das paredes da sala – O que é estranho, no mínimo, já que estamos no mesmo lugar onde ela fará o discurso.

A presidente iria fazer um discurso na mansão, provavelmente na varanda principal. Mas ela queria que assistíssemos aqui, em uma sala separada. Talvez porque fosse algo político, e ela não queria minha participação, já que tem medo de que eu, a líder da revolução, possa vota contra seu poder. Ou talvez ela já tenha imaginado que eu tenho conhecimento de seu plano, e sabe que não vou medir esforços para detê-la se ela der qualquer passo fora da linha. Espero que ela realmente saiba, e nem ouse fazer algo que eu não gostaria.

Perguntei sobre Prim, minha mãe, Gale e Madge. Peeta me disse que todos foram levados de volta ao distrito 12, que está sendo reconstruído. Essa notícia fez com que meus olhos brilhassem. Afinal, aquele era meu lar, e eu gostaria muito de vê-lo em pé de novo. Peeta também disse que provavelmente eu, ele e Haymitch também voltaríamos para lá depois do discurso da presidente. Isso me causou muita animação. Meu lar, só que diferente. Sem fome, sem Jogos, sem dor.

Foi nesse momento que Coin entrou na sala. Acompanhada de Plutrach e de outros guardas do distrito 13. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a nós, e logo Finnick, Annie, e até Haymitch vieram. Todos estavam lá, olhando fixamente para ela, quando ela começou seu discurso particular para nós.

- Bom, logo todos vocês voltarão para seus distritos. Cada distrito terá muitas reformas, vamos reconstruir os locais e dar acesso a todos os tipos de necessidades básicas. Não faltará comida, água, luz, educação e lazer. Todas as pessoas dos distritos vão votar e escolher um governante, que irá os representar aqui na Capital. Teremos uma República. É isso que vou explicar daqui a pouco em meu discurso para toda Panem. E, em linhas curtas, esse era o objetivo da revolução. Nos livrarmos dos maus tratos, ganharmos direitos, termos uma vida melhor, digna do ser humano. É isso que será feito.

Continuamos a olhar fixamente para ela, em um silencio descomunal.

- Mas tem mais um último tópico a ser resolvido com vocês, antes de retornarem a seus respectivos distritos. Nós tivemos a ideia de criar uma última edição dos Jogos Vorazes, usando agora os filhos dos moradores da Capital, para que eles sintam na pele tudo o que vocês sentiram todos esses anos. Mas isso só será feito se uma maioria de você votar a favor, ou seja, quatro pessoas.

Seu discurso terminou. Agora ela espera algo de nós. Mas não conseguimos dar nenhuma resposta. Nos olhamos, mas ninguém diz nada. Quem quebra o silencia é Peeta.

- Definitivamente não. Não devíamos continuar com toda essa violência, se queremos um mundo mais justo. Essa ideia é, no mínimo, ridícula.

Outro silêncio. Peeta parece ser insultado alguém. Aliás, insultou o dono da ideia. Mas ele não se importava. Era a nossa opinião que valia agora. Por isso, falei:

- Eu também sou contra.

Haymitch acompanhou meus passos e disse que está com o Tordo. Johanna, entretanto, discordou:

- Eu sou a favor. Eles devem pagar.

Eu queria dizer que eles já haviam pagado. Muitos mortos, inclusive Snow, e os moradores da Capital haviam convivido com a fome e com a miséria nos últimos tempos de uma maneira que jamais imaginaram. Mas achei melhor não. Talvez, se eu fosse como Johanna e tivesse perdido todos a quem eu amo, eu pensaria diferente. Eu também poderia ser a favor dos Jogos. Provavelmente, se em algum momento eu perdesse Prim, o que eu iria fazer era tentar a todo custo fazer com que todos sofressem. Mas isso não aconteceu, e não consigo me colocar no lugar dela, então, eu respeito sua opinião.

A discussão se encerra rapidamente, pois Annie é contra os Jogos. Finnick e Beetee nem precisaram opinar, se bem que eu tenho quase certeza que também seriam contra. Johanna se revolta e sai da sala. Logo em seguida a presidente também vai embora com sua equipe.

Logo, a TV se liga. Lá está ela, na varanda da mansão. Há uma multidão no Círculo da Cidade, esperando pelo discurso. Ela começa a dizer praticamente as mesmas palavras que nos disse quando chegou aqui. As pessoas vão à loucura, estão muito felizes. E essa é uma sensação muito boa.

E eu também achei melhor não punir os moradores da Capital. Quando vi aquela menininha, grudada em seu pai, correndo da ameaça. Ela não tinha culpa, assim como eu também não tive. O mundo, sem sombra de dúvidas, é melhor sem os jogos.

Quando o discurso termina, somos levados a alguns aerodeslizadores. Nos despedimos com muito carinho dos outros, principalmente de Annie e Finnick, e entramos em um que possui o número 12 escrito. Haymitch, eu e Peeta, voltando pra casa. Vivos. Quase como foi na volta dos primeiros Jogos que participamos. Só que dessa vez sentei-me ao lado de Peeta e disse algo diferente a ele:

- Não foi uma armação total.

Ele não entende, e me olha com olhar de questionamento.

- Do que você está falando?

- A nossa primeira vez na arena. Você acha que tudo o que eu falei foi falso, foi um teatrinho para a Capital nos dar suprimentos. Mas você sabe que não sou muito boa em teatrinhos.

- Mas você não me amava de verdade. Você queria me proteger, isso eu sentia. Mas não sentia por mim o que eu sentia por você.

- Talvez no início. Talvez eu tenha me esforçado um pouco para fingir que estava completamente apaixonada por você. Mas depois não foi só isso. Depois, eu realmente comecei a sentir algo por você. Ao pegar aquelas amoras eu estava desafiando a Capital. Mas havia, de fato, uma parte de mim que não sobreviveria sem você.

Então ele se curva e me beija. Seus lábios quentes e macios. Eu senti falta disso. Eu senti muita falta de Peeta. De seu amor por mim, sua gentileza, seu carinho, sua proteção. Acho que eu, Katniss Everdeen, sempre quis me mostrar forte, corajosa, impetuosa. Mas eu também tenho um lado frágil, que precisa de proteção, de um cafuné ao final do dia, de um abraço capaz de me tirar dos mais terríveis pesadelos. E Peeta tem isso.

Gale instigava meu outro lado, o lado que eu queria mostrar. Ele sempre foi a chama que me forçava a continuar. E continua sendo, mas talvez eu não precise desse fogo todo de Gale. Eu mesma já tenho muito fogo. Talvez eu precise mesmo é de Peeta. Talvez, sem ele, seja impossível continuar sobrevivendo.

Passamos o resto da viagem alternando entre abraços, beijos, declarações e rindo de toda a situação, de toda a felicidade. Apesar de todos os sacrifícios, tudo estava em ordem agora. Novos desafios surgiriam no nosso dia-a-dia, mas nada que nos fizesse sofrer tanto, e nada que juntos não conseguiríamos suportar.

Quando chegamos ao distrito 12, descemos direto na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Todas as casas estavam intactas e em uso, inclusive a de Haymitch e a de Peeta. Parece que as poucas pessoas que conseguiram escapar das bombas estavam de volta, hospedadas na Aldeia, enquanto construíam novas casas. Nos dirigimos até a minha casa. Eu nem precisei bater na porta que Prim já veio correndo me ver. Minha mãe me disse depois que ela estava olhando pela janela o tempo todo, esperando minha volta. Corremos em direção uma a outra e demos um abraço muito forte, que eu desejei jamais acabar. Minha irmãzinha estava salva. Tinha um futuro pela frente. Estava feliz. Feliz. Minha doce Prim.

Minha casa possuía alguns hóspedes do 12 também, mas minha mãe havia deixado meu quarto intacto para a minha volta. Pedi que Peeta pudesse dormir nele comigo, para talvez tentar acalmar meus pesadelos. Todos concordaram.

Depois da onda de emoção que passou sobre nós, Haymitch se encostou no sofá da sala e ficou assistindo à televisão. Peeta se sentou com ele. Imagino que foi agradecer por tudo. Eu também deveria fazê-lo, mas primeiro fui procurar Gale. Procurei em três casas diferentes até acha-lo, o que demorou mais do que o esperado porque todas as pessoas vieram me parabenizar pela revolução. Como se eu a tivesse feito sozinha. Queria dizer isso, mas eu entendia que não era necessário, já que o que elas queriam parabenizar na verdade era o símbolo da revolução, que levou Esperança a todos. Quando entrei na quarta casa, ele estava sentado em um Sofá junto a Madge. Abracei ambos, mas Madge logo entendeu que eu precisava conversar com ele e disse que precisava colher algumas plantas. Como se ela entendesse sobre plantas.

Me encostei na cadeira ao lado dele e disse:

- Como você está?

- Muito bem, Katniss. Agora finalmente podemos ter uma vida digna.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Gale. Disso eu sei. Eu quero saber como _você_ está.

Gale abaixou os olhos, e depois voltou a olhar fixamente para mim.

- Eu já sabia que seria ele. E eu também sempre achei que ele te merecia mais do que eu. Ele jamais teria recusado fugir com você na floresta, mesmo sabendo que a revolução já havia começado, como eu fiz.

- Gale, e eu te adoro por isso. Pelos seus ideais. Por não fugir nunca.

- Mas na minha "não fuga" eu poderia ter te levado junto comigo para a morte. Ele jamais faria isso. Ele jamais te levaria pra qualquer lugar que pudesse te fazer mal.

- Gale, eu... – Mas ele me interrompeu

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Katniss. Eu nunca vou esquecer todos os meus sentimentos por você. E imagino que você também nunca esquecerá o que sente por mim. Mas agora é hora de seguir em frente.

Ele estava certo. Estava na hora de seguir. Então, eu não contrapus nada. Eu simplesmente o abracei. Muito forte, como se fosse a última coisa que eu faria no mundo. Ele entendeu, e também me abraçou.

- Eu só quero que você prometa que nunca vai desaparecer da minha vida – eu disse.

- Só se você também prometer – ele abriu um sorriso, e eu também, logo em seguida.

Me levantei, soltei um último "se cuida" e fui embora. Quando sai da casa, Madge estava me esperando do lado de fora.

- Katniss, não é o que você está pensando... Nós estamos apenas conversando... – eu a interrompi.

- Fique tranquila Madge – sorri, dei um abraço nela e peguei suas mãos – Eu só quero que tanto você quanto Gale sejam muito felizes. Como amigos, ou como qualquer outra coisa.

Ela sorriu, me deu outro abraço e depois nos despedimos. Voltei até minha casa, e já estava quase na hora do jantar. Talvez, o melhor jantar da minha vida. Não que fosse como a comida da Capital, não. Nada do tipo. A comida era boa, mas simples. O que tornava esse jantar tão especial eram as pessoas ao redor da mesa. Salvas.

Quando terminamos, Peeta e eu fomos para o meu quarto. Deitamos abraçados, como naquela noite antes do Massacre Quaternário. Peeta fez um carinho no meu rosto, e murmurou:

- Eu nunca pude imaginar nada tão bom assim. Você aqui, comigo...

- Ah, é? E como você imaginou que nós iríamos acabar?

- Bem, mortos. Ou você com Gale e eu louco. Ou você louca, e eu sozinho. Mas nunca nem sonhei com nada tão bom assim...

- Você que seria louco de pensar que se nós dois sobrevivêssemos, eu ficaria longe de você.

Ele abriu um sorriso, me beijou e perguntou:

- Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro.


End file.
